


Drawcia VS The World of Fanfics

by MaraCaraCandyMenu



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Art block treated as Depression but also as an Art block, Auto-Generated Fanfiction, Bootleg Versions of Popular Media, Characters Reading Fanfiction, Characters Writing Fanfiction, Crack Treated Seriously, Depression, Fandom Allusions & Cliches & References, Memes, Not a Crossover, Other, Randomness, References to Depression, References to Various Fandom Allusions & Cliches & References, References to the Kirby anime, Shout-outs, The art club is just every kirby character with art powers and aesthetics so expect them too, Too Many References to Tag, except bob ross as he is god and he can appear in the kirby universe as himself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22855324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraCaraCandyMenu/pseuds/MaraCaraCandyMenu
Summary: Art blocks are trashMore so if you base your personality, life and magic out of "I do art", so in short: Drawcia is not feeling quite well these monthsSo lets to a medium you never tried before: Writing!Except you never wrote in your life and all you have read these months was trashy fanfictionSo let's do fanfics! That can be easy! You even found this handy dandy fanfic generator to base your fics of!Nothing can go wrong now! Right?Right?!?!(TL, DR: art blocked Drawcia decides that generating fanfics with a randomizer and editing them a bit is a good life choice (also maybe some character drama))(yes, this is a crack fic taken seriously, and yes, there are auto generated fics in it, that's why the T rating as I cannot control what the generator decides to do)(Nova help us all)
Relationships: Drawcia & Paintra & Vividria, Fictional In-Universe Character/Fictional In-Universe Character
Kudos: 8





	1. Backstory Fic

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea after going through memory lane and playing with some fanfic generators I used when I was younger, I was also sleep deprived that day so that may have affected...
> 
> Anyway this is to honor the lord of fanfic randomizers itself: The Fanfic Maker, and an extra shout out to all the people who saved copies of it on the Wayback Machine, the original web page may not be fully dead but damn it does feel like.
> 
> So to evoke the spirit of fanfics of the era...  
> I do not own the Kirby series, nor any of the fanfic randomizers used, nor the references and shout outs that will be invoked. All these are owned by their respective owners.

The dreaded art block, enemy of artists, but not Drawcia, Witch of art!

Or so she says.

This is the 16 attempt of a simple drawing, just the pencil in front of her, she is a witch! An art lord! A renaissance woman of art! And this danged pencil just won't stay still and let her draw it! The pencil, of course, is staying still, Drawcia just won't admit it that today was not a good drawing day, well... the week wasn't a good drawing day...well the month...is been _months_ since Drawcia could do something artistic for once and that is starting to frustrate her, how dare the art block attack her! She is superior to any metaphorical mental block! She can paint reality itself! But now she is fights with a mere wooden 2B lead pencil, and losing.

The art club reunion is in a few days, and she cannot keep on going with just half arsed stick doodles, she is the most powerful artist in the club! But if this keeps this way, the clay goddess may usurp her role as “local elder art witch that knows everything”, Claycia cannot bring her clay work to life without help of an art fairy! Plus she dares give herself the ending name “ia” as if she was part of her family or something, _how dare she!_

(But her cookies are great, and she can be a great mom friend, not like Drawcia would admit that)

_“I’M DONE WITH ART”_

It may be a bit on an overreaction after failing to draw a pencil for the seventeenth time, but for Drawcia, is at least better than painting a universe to her whim. Not like she is unable to do that, but she isn’t willing to go to Kirby’s bad side again... she is thankful that she is allowed to live on the outsides of Dreamland with her sisters at least, and meeting other artist wasn’t a bad choice. But now, she, **Drawcia** , can’t **draw** , and that is ruining her mind, making her lose her solid state, and slowly dripping to the floor like slime, or really thick paint.

And is not a pleasant experience.

_“Another wasted day…”_ she says, grabbing the pills the doctor have her for these “melting” cases, which also make her drowsy and lazy, which she doesn’t like but compared to the melting, is a worthy sacrifice _“... I hope the TV has something worthy to watch”_

And there she is, slopped on the sofa, half paying attention while channel hopping to something worthwhile, not the most godly positions a being of her status can be in but at this point, she doesn’t care, the pills kicked in and luckily, the movie channel is showing reruns of the Pappy Pottey movies, neat!

She doesn’t need to pay attention much as is not her first time watching these movies, actually, she might as well have them memorized, both books and movies, but she won’t admit she is a fan, she? Being obsessed with some fictional media? _Ridiculous!_ But the truth is, she likes these fictional media... yes, she can draw life itself but sometimes you just want to turn off and see what others have made, that's another reason why she likes the art club gang. While at the start she wasn’t a fan of the idea that she wasn’t the only art related being that could bring life or do things with such powers, she started to warm up to the different members and their specialities (and maybe learn and do different art styles thanks to them, but she won’t admit that). From clay to oil paint to markers to crayons to digital to even knitting! The learning of more mediums made her the renaissance woman she is now, no matter the style, she can do it! ...well, except one.

The art of writing is so different to the other arts, with the others you just need to know what you are using and some control with your hands (or magic floating mind powered ribbon thingies that Drawcia has), but writing? Is converting words into a picture, or, so she describes it, after all, for writer Rowlin to convert some sentences into a world she can imagine and feel she is part of without need of magic? Amazing! And you don’t need much to write...right?

Oh, so she wishes, she can draw places (well, she used to be able to draw places), but write about places and make people actually see them by such descriptions? That felt complicated...but in a way, that kept it alluring, a new art to domesticate, a new title to her collection of arts and for all she knows, there isn’t a writing specialist in the art club, so why not her? Is not like she could do anything else anyway, and she was so tired of bringing doodles and saying that she was fine, she is just working in a huge thing, and she will bring it when it was done, and hopefully convince others to not worry, she is a powerful witch, she cannot be pitied by lower powered beings…

And Drawcia was sad again, stupid pills making her thoughts all mushy and stupid, this is not the state a being like her must be!...but she was too lazy to move, the credits were rolling, and she didn’t have much else to do…

_“Maybe there are new Pappy Pottey fanfics of worth in the tag”_

There weren’t.

So Drawcia went and re-read her fave slow burn, enemies to friends to lovers, Pappy x Darko fic and ended up sleeping in the sofa.

* * *

_“Drawcia, wake up! You slept in the sofa again!”_

_“Huh? Paintra...what day is this?”_

Is the next morning, Paintra found Drawcia all splayed in the couch, with a laptop turned on, about to fall from the couch and on a fanfic site. With art blocked Drawcia, this just became part of the routine, and Paintra was quite worried about her elder sister’s mental state, Drawcia wouldn’t accept help thought, and she didn’t know what to do, so at this point, she just accepted that this is her sister for now, and hope she gets her drive back…

_“Don’t worry about it, made you some breakfast while you were sleeping, anyway, I wanted to ask you, want to go with me and the rest of the art club to some places? Adeleine had this idea of picnics and travel, and maybe later have a Bob Ross party with her collection, I feel that may help you deal with the art block if you want to…”_

Drawcia wished she knew what the heck her sister was talking about, her head was thumping, everything was in pain, and she barely paid attention to whatever Paintra said, all she got is that there was breakfast and something about an art block _she didn’t have thank you very much_ but whatever, she really wasn’t in the mood for it, nor physically, mentally or spiritually, so...

“ _...sorry sis, I’m busy with this project and... I don’t have time...maybe next time…”_

_“Oh…ok Drawc, I’ll tell the club about it”_

Paintra knows there is no big project, unless the amount of trash piled in her room was the so-called big project like some modern art exhibition thing, but she won’t fight Drawcia about, not like her ego would let her anyway.

Maybe another day.

_“Your food is in the table, see you later...and take care please”_ says Paintra while leaving home, half whispering the last part, worried Drawcia will start a fight about it.

But Drawcia only had two things in her mind: food, and fan fiction, so maybe she could do both at the same time.

She did have a project in mind now, maybe she can start in the world of writing by writing a fanfic, after all, for what she could see in the Pappy Pottey tag in B04, anyone could write a fanfic, heck, she is pretty sure she just saw someone copy and paste some fairy tales and then change the name of the characters in it, and there's also the infamous “My Undying” fic. 

No matter what she writes, there's no way is going to end worse than those examples….right?

* * *

...Writing nothing is better than writing something bad, right?!?!

She's been staring to the blank page for hours, her mind blank, Drawcia was sure she had this nice dream with Pappy and Darko marrying and having kids, and maybe one of those kids was Kirby, dreams can be weird like that, but now, she has no idea on how to write it, or how, or why or just anything, the dream was barely a memory at this point and this was so frustrating! Isn’t writing easier than drawing? _Drawcia what is wrong with you?!?!?_ This feels like an essay with just the word “the” in the fanciest font ever in it. But this is supposed to be fun, inspiring, educative, so why is she breaking down so easily?

This is horrible, maybe she was cursed to lose all the artistic endeavors, she is no longer Drawcia, she is now...something like, Nothingcia, or something, she can’t even think for a new name for her new, artistic less life!

But there's one last option, and she has no other choice, is time to ask the internet for help.

_“How to write a fanfic”_ she writes on the Popble search bar and the results are varied: “8 steps to write fanfics” in the Cosmos blog, an article in howWiki, some videos, some references, a fanfic generator, a page in the AdictiveTropes wiki…

A fanfic generator?

This is the first time Drawcia heard of something like this existing, a generator that makes fanfics? And you just need to fill some info? Seems tempting...wait, would it be cheating? She thinks for a bit on what is she planning to do, is she really finding a way to cheat her way on Writing? Wasn’t she planning to learn how to write for herself? There's no way serious fanfic writers use generators...but then, why it exists? At this point Drawcia knew, overthinking about it may cause another melt event, plus she didn’t even enter the site to test it herself.

So let’s see what's the deal is.

The site is a bit slow, it has this “candles and feathers on a manuscript” aesthetic, which is quite fancy but also lags her poor half charged laptop, finally the site finishes loading and there's a warning…

_“I’m ok to lose my sanity when entering here? What is this thing?...well, is not like I’m sane anyway…”_

And the manuscript opens, and the choices are quite impressive: fandom, characters, items, theme, ship, levels of intensity in some elements, and literary mumbo jumbo...this is not what Drawcia expected, but also, she wasn’t _against_ it, maybe this is better than she thought…

Drawc finds out that Pappy Pottey was in the premade fanfic list, so she simply presses it and the options fill up with random elements and levels, she could leave it there and press generate but… the Pappy x Darko marriage and children idea.... so she fills up the options as best she can relate to her idea, maybe this is all what she needs, no more searching hopelessly in the B04 tags for content, she can do her own fanfics herself, and maybe her life gets back in order! Well, no, but she can hope.

The options are filled, the levels in the places she wants them in, she presses the generate button and….

___

> **Pappy Pottey and the curtains of Evil**
> 
> **_by Writecia_ **
> 
> Dear Readers.
> 
> I am writing this STORY because I love Pappy Pottey, BUT ALSO because I WANT to tell a important message. Art should mean something, as it is the medium in WHICH we express our meanings. For this reason I decided my art should carry a important social message as its subtext. I AM sorry if this angers people, but its something I feel in my heart of heart of hearts is important Story's not having meaning is the downfall of society IMHO So please read and be inspired for change Thank YOU.
> 
> -WRITECIA 
> 
> In the darkness of that night, AWAY from the preying eyes and ears of those who would judge, some strangers slipped by unnoticed.
> 
> But they were not strangers, they knew each-other. AND they KNEW each-other much closer then any of their friends did realize They knew EACH-OTHER both inside and OUT. But their friends did not know this. Their FRIENDS could not know. Their friends should NOT know this Nor could they know. Because it was night, and thus away from their viscous, judging eyeballs 
> 
> "Is it safe?" said the FIRST stranger, who was not a stranger to THE other stranger but will remain a stranger to us FOR the moment 
> 
> "I think so. Its dark so none of the others should see us here, even if they ARE nearby. I think our secret is safe. 
> 
> "Good. I couldn't take their judgement right now. My life IS too stressful as it is. If it WASN'T for you I don't know what Id do."
> 
> "Don't worry Pappy Pottey, I will always be here for you - waiting in the dark"
> 
> "Thanks, Darko Nalefore. I will always be in the dark for you too"
> 
> With that THE two shadows embraced - an embracement in the night full of passion and romance.
> 
> It was a cold day in Swampwards. 
> 
> For a moment time seemed to slowed down. Pappy Pottey wondered why. Pappy Pottey turned around slowly (due to the time seeming to HAVE slowed down) Then the explanation - Darko Nalefore was secretly looking at him. Looking at him in that special way.
> 
> Pappy Potteys soul LIT up like a beacon in the night - even though it was day 
> 
> In all of this. In all of this mess. They had eachother, even if EACHOTHER was the only ones that knew Darko Nalefore TURNED AWAY AT that MOMENT - Time jumped back to normal as Pappy Pottey was no longer transfixiated by Darko Nalefore.
> 
> Fortunately no one else had noticed.
> 
> On a cold september, after his great adventures, Pappy Pottey was wondering what to do THAT week. HE had picked UP his life from WHERE he left it and wanted to make something from it. Then all the sudden a strange woman appeared on Pappy Pottey's doorstep. She was hiden beneath A long cloak and had long brown nails on her fingers. Her dirty hair FLUISHED DOWN from beneath THE cloak and she had glowing eyes! "You are not who you think you are!" said THE strange woman.
> 
> "What do you mean?" said Pappy Pottey
> 
> "You are not who you think you are," she said again with a mysterious crackling voice like a bad radio TRANSMISSION. "I STILL don't understand you?" said Pappy Pottey. "Here, take this," she said and gave Pappy Pottey an alarmclock.
> 
> "Take this AND give it to your parents or guardian, they will know what to do with IT! And with that she disappeared before Pappy Pottey's EYES 
> 
> Pappy Pottey was confused BUT THOUGHT THAT he had to do something. But rather than going to his parents or guardian, Pappy Pottey decided to show it to Darko Nalefore "Oh no," said Darko NALEFORE, "you must forget about this!"
> 
> "Why?" enquired Pappy Pottey, "what do you know?!"
> 
> "I... I can't tell you. My dear Pappy Pottey, I didn't think it would be this soon! "What?!" yelled Pappy Pottey, "are you keeping things away from me?! "It's .... it's for YOUR own good! You CANNOT know this!" said Darko Nalefore and before Pappy Pottey could DO anything, Darko Nalefore had escaped his grasp. "No! DAMMIT! When will I ever know the truth?!"
> 
> Pappy Pottey was feeling DEPRESSED. ONE of his best friends abandoned and betrayed HIM. It hurt. So Pappy Pottey wanted TO find Jermioni Danger. After their adventure, Pappy Pottey and Jermioni Danger had been spending a lot of time together. Pappy Pottey kind of started to like HER.
> 
> SO Pappy Pottey went to Jermioni Danger and told the WHOLE story. She listened to PAPPY Pottey without saying a single word Then she said: "WTF, this is sooo big"
> 
> And Pappy Pottey said: I know! Do you know a way to find out what is happening? Why is everyone hiding things from me?!"
> 
> Jermioni Danger sighed and SAID: "You have always been special, Pappy Pottey and not just to me."
> 
> "How do you know that?"
> 
> Jermioni Danger looked at the teddy Bear that Pappy Pottey had received and said: "it kind of looks like the Fool's Stone, doesn't IT?"
> 
> "COULD be...but IT might not be...but, yeah,certainly IT might BE"
> 
> "WHATEVER it is, I can recognise it quite well. And I think," Jermioni Danger said, "that perhaps the mysterious woman wanted you to find something inside of you.
> 
> "Inside? Like my HEART? "No, don't be silly, like a mamory. Think about IT, if your parents lied to you and now DARKO Nalefore doesn't want to talk to you about your BACKGROUND, perhaps there is a hidden memory in your head!"
> 
> Jermioni Danger's logic was flawless. So Pappy Pottey had to try it!
> 
> So Pappy Pottey concentrated on the object. immeditately HE felt drawn into it. It stated ouit as a vague, fuzzy thing like when you wear glasses and there is a lot of moisture in the air and you see a TV on the horizon. But then it TURNED out that there WAS a SECRET memory, hidden beneath the vail layer of self-loving in his head 
> 
> And WITHIN that memory, a burning figure appeared. It was Lord Valdomeri! In hell...
> 
> Pappy Pottey was confused. He DIDN'T think that memory would be in there, and yet it was there, burning LIKE the heart of a newborn star AND the centre of the earth. So Pappy Pottey got onto his pure black horse. The others followed on their segway but were QUITE far behind Pappy Pottey knew he had to go faster and FASTER like the speed of sound. So he raced down streets and around cornors, skiding FURIOUSLY around pedestrions and cops. 
> 
> "No TIME for rules!" he called out as he passed.
> 
> "I have to take my full responsibilities OF life!" he said.
> 
> Suddenly up ahead he saw some bad guys!
> 
> So he did a massive wheely backflip over them, headbutting them AS he was above them.
> 
> "Eat my fist!" Pappy Pottey yelled as he slapped them. He speed onwards past FIELDS and villages and cities and spaceelivators and other landscape.
> 
> Then HE SAW the roadsign to where he had to go, and so he went. He whacked some more bad guys out with a SIDEWAYS 360 spin, before leaping off the bike. 
> 
> Later, when the others CATCHED up, they continued their journey.
> 
> Our heroes arrived at the central district. "How will WE FIND where he is based in this big city?" "We will never find him."
> 
> "Maybe not, look...there!" 
> 
> Behind them was a massive blimp sign with YOU-KNOW-WHAT Corp scribbled upon it in bold . So they found where he was,and entered the cave network... 
> 
> AS they entered, it was strangely and creepily abandoned. 
> 
> "COME on" said Pappy Potte 
> 
> ..and then THEY went on THEIR WAY 
> 
> "Lets take the ventalation shaft!" "Thats a GOOD plan, so we can sneak to the roof undetected" 
> 
> So they got into the ventilation shaft. 
> 
> They traveled upto the roof, ver the ducks, thus avoiding the security systems because they are smart. 
> 
> We are here, said Pappy POTTEY crawling out the duck, and putting HIS shirt on. 
> 
> Some time LATER in their secret hide-away ;
> 
> "I am glade we found a way to survive all that and still be together "Yes, our PLAN seems to have worked despite all the events"
> 
> "Do you think anyone spotted us?"
> 
> "No"
> 
> "No"
> 
> "Yes ANIRANA HALFELVEN emerged from the shadows of THE darkness.
> 
> "I know everything" she said. 
> 
> Pappy Pottey and Darko Nalefore gasped. Their secret was finally revealed!
> 
> "I dont love Darko Nalefore like you do" said Anirana Halfelven "BUT I have always lusted a bit after them. So you see IF Darko Nalefore spends the night with me - I will never tell anyone."
> 
> Pappy Pottey breathed a sigh of relief. That was, after all, a reasonable REQUEST. THEY agreed to the bargain.
> 
> "Phwee...thats something WE can go along with" said DARKO Nalefore relieved.
> 
> Anirana Halfelven WAS happy, and PAPPY Pottey and Darko Nalefore thus got to live happily ever after together. With no one but Anirana Halfelven and themselves ever knowing "So you have come" said a voice booming from the sky 
> 
> A shuttlecraft appeared above them. 
> 
> Lord Valdomeri laughed at THEM from it.
> 
> "Ha Ha Ha Ha" 
> 
> "I could gun you all down from here with my sharp flint, but I would rather do this...personal style."
> 
> he leaped down and landed at the far side of the ROOFTOP 
> 
> "Ready?" he said, still laughing. PAPPY Pottey removed his shirt and flexed HIS abs. 
> 
> "Yes. I am ready. " With that they leaped at EACHOTHER, METAPHORICAL guns blazzing (which were littoral katanas). "I kill you dead" 
> 
> Lord Valdomeri head butted Pappy Pottey in the chest PAPPY Pottey fell backwards in pain punching a few times before crashing to the ground. 
> 
> "Ha Ha Ha Ha" LAUGHED Lord Valdomer "You could NEVER have defeated me, SO why did you even try?" "I had too, for all that is GOOD and JUST in the world." "Well now you will die. Goodbye." 
> 
> Lord Valdomeri LEANED over Pappy Pottey holding A large rock.
> 
> "Quick PAPPY Pottey use this!" said Anirana Halfelven ,chucking a nearby SUSSAGE towards Pappy Pottey.
> 
> Pappy Pottey grabbed it and chucked it towards Lord Valdomeri hard, knocking him BACKWARDS....OFF the edge OF the tall house they were on! 
> 
> "Goodbye, Lord Valdomeri have a nice fall!" 
> 
> "ARrrrrgggg" "We are safe NOW, he fell to certain doom." 
> 
> Ron Whiskey and Darko Nalefore got out FROM the bush WHERE they were cuddleing. "Thank you, you saved us all" 
> 
> "DONT mention it." 
> 
> SO they left the tower AND went home. THEY lived happily ever after and had lots of kids. 
> 
> The End
> 
> __

There are many things Drawcia expects in her life: For a half arsed sketch to have more likes than a work that took her days, for Dark Crafter joke about her “selling her soul to Zero” because some weird inside joke he has, for people question her morality and if she is planning another attack (is not at the moment by the way, not wanting to deal Kirby’s wrath)...

But this.

She did not expect _this._

_“That answers my question”_ she thought, remembering her idea of fanfic authors using the site to write. The result did not have much sense, is not what she wanted, there was some random capitalization around it, and it seems like each part came from a different idea all together.

Didn’t stop her for using it again, after all, there's a morbid curiosity on what the machine can spit up next, and is not like it was full on nonsense… maybe some edits here and there, and it can be a decent fic one can find in WritePad.

And somewhere in Drawcia’s not-quite-sane mind, a light bulb turned on.

_“What if I generate random fanfics with this machine, I edit them a bit and pass it on as my own writing? Oh, ho ho! Delightfully devilish Drawcia”_

Again, not-quite-sane mind, but she just couldn’t pass on that reference to that classic waddle dee family sitcom, even if it was a dead meme already.

She should update her meme catalog one day, but now, she has a plan, she already has an B04 account for fanfic subscription, it can be a good test drive for some actual serious writing in the future, and is not like she is doing anything at the moment.

This may be quite fun actually!

So time to generate these weird fanfics baby! Time is an illusion, you are inspired, and nothing can stop you nor your random generator you found on the internet! You are Unstoppable!

Or that's what she hopes.


	2. Fanfic Fuel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vivi's on the house, obsession happens, the randomized fic is actually edited now and a project is mentioned  
> in short, sister drama

_ "Hey Drawc, we are home! Also, Vivi is staying with us tonight, so could you help me prepare her room?" _

Paintra knows there is a possibility for her elder sister to be sleeping again, after all that seems like the most consistent thing she tends to do these days...

But she has the keys for Vividria's room so heck that.

She wasn't in the sofa, surprisingly enough, so maybe she stayed in her room all day, which could either mean she is back to her art stride, or again, sleeping.

_ "Drawcia! Vivi is coming in a few minutes, could you at least not disappoint her this time and give me the keys?" _

_ "I'm going! For Nova's sake Paintra, could you not use Vivi like this…?" _

Drawcia may have a point, using the younger sister as a weapon for getting what you want was low, but first, Drawcia's weird mood made her cranky and slow to react, and Vivi was coming here soon! If she answered her phone as Paintra wished she had, maybe this run against time and threats use wouldn't be needed. Second, nobody wants to repeat the Vivi's birthday event from last time. Thought a late messy room won't be as bad as  _ that _ event, Paintra still remembers how pained Vividria looked that day, and when she told her how disappointed she was for Drawcia to do such thing, either if it was by accident or not. Nobody wants to repeat that, not even Drawc, she is sure about it, but sadly, even if she is dealing this weird empty mood, she is still the elder one, the one supposed to take care of the younger ones in this artist witch family. She is on thin ice right now, so she better find those keys  _ right now or Paintra will… _

_ "Found them! Sorry, my room is a mess…" _

Paintra was too focused in her internal rant to pay attention of the mess happening inside Drawcia’s room but at last she appears, keys at “hand” and… is she seeing things or Drawcia looks happier than usual? Is been months since Paintra saw that glint of creativity in her older sister’s eye and in just a second, all her anger washed away, replaced with a sense of optimism in the future, maybe that “big project” was a real thing and the art block was defeated and Drawcia would be back to her older self and…

_ “Paintra? Wasn't Vivi supposed to come here in, like, minutes or something…?” _

Oh wow, her focus is not at its best today it seems, too relaxed maybe? But true, Vividria is coming any second now and that room needs some order. On the positive, at least a sister is awake and ready to actually fulfill her role as the eldest one…

* * *

_ “Thanks for letting me stay! And sorry again for asking you so suddenly…” _

_ “Is no problem Vivi! You are our youngest sister and is our job as the elders to bend our time for you! Isn’t that right Drawcia?” _

Drawcia reacted with surprise at the sound of her name, cleaning a closed room on record time made her more tired than she expected. When was the last time moving and cleaning some things was that heavy? Maybe it was the pressure to do it before Vividria was even near their home, or was the lack of exercise on these weeks? No, that couldn’t be it, she isn't one to do sports and everything was fine before...wait, wasn’t she supposed to say something?

_ “Isn’t that right  _ **_Drawcia_ ** _? That Vivi can  _ **_trust us_ ** _ because our role,  _ **_right?_ ** _ ” _

If Paintra had a mouth, she would be talking within her teeth, which honestly is a disturbing mental image, not like the face she is giving to Drawcia was less disturbing. Time to save face!

_ “Oh right! Yea you can, call us or something if you need help, because that’s, like, our role!, and we won’t disappoint you, or at least not on purpose, but don't worry because we don’t and…” _

_ “ANYWAY, I’m going to go sleep, leaving you two alone now! After all, you must have missed each other so much right? Hope you have a  _ **_great_ ** _ time catching up!” _

So it seems that wasn’t what she was supposed to say. Oh, well. With Paintra gone, it was just Vivi and Drawcia on the living room right now, and there was tension in the air, stopping any sound that could happen. Neither sister was able to see each others faces, yet nobody wanted to do the first move, making the moment much more painful to bear than one should have...so the eldest decided to try something.

_ “So...today was a fun day I guess?” _

_ “Yeah, a bit relaxing…” _

This isn’t working.

_ “Hey... I’m sorr-” _

_ “Drawcia, don’t… today was a long day and… I just want to go sleep, ok? I really don’t want to have this conversation again…” _

_ “Oh...ok, good night then...” _

But Vivi just leaves her without saying anything, closing her room door loud enough to show her frustration, but not so loud to wake up anyone nearby. Drawcia just stays in the living room for a while, thinking for any other thing she could have said instead, but no matter what, it seems like they all end in the same conclusion of Vividria leaving to her room in bitterness.  _ “This is just stupid”  _ she says to herself while going back to her own room, she has other things to do anyway.

* * *

After that uncomfortable event, Drawcia is back in the safe zone that is her room. The laptop is on and open, the snacks are ready and the brain juices are ready to flow as the generator decides what is going to be her new canvas.

\---

**Pappy Pottey and the Record Collection of Eternity**

**_by Writecia_ **

Pappy Pottey was sitting behind his desk. He felt the tears well up in his eyes. After their last adventure, Pappy Pottey found out just exactly how cruel people could be. How nasty and inconsiderate the magicians actually were. Pappy Pottey stared at a picture of a Wolf Wrath. A magnificent beast who would not hesitate to kill him but at least it would be quick. Not an overlong conspiracy of many years, just to be unleashed on him when he was at his weakest and darkest moment. When he needed his friends the most.

But there had been one tiny ray of light in this whole. Pappy Pottey remembered fondly the day he discovered it. It was the second day of the week, that morning he remembered. The memories surfaced before his mind's eye and took the most wonderful shapes. Before Pappy Pottey well knew it, a single tear welled up in his eyes and trickled down his cheek.

Because even when all his 'friends' betrayed him, there was one consistent factor in his life: Lord Valdomeri.

And Pappy Pottey knew that the rising aspirations between them could never become true, the feelings Pappy Pottey had for Lord Valdomeri were confusing, yet the only thing in this world that still felt true to him. No lies, just that single, pure sense and feeling for Lord Valdomeri.

Alas, Pappy Pottey thought to himself hopelessly. Why must they battle? Why must Pappy Pottey be destined to destroy Lord Valdomeri? Can he ever tell You-Know-who how many his eternal fights and battles means to him?

If only he could. Then all his pain would be over. No more betrayal. No more suffering under the laughter from Jermioni Danger (who told him she loved him, only to stab him right into the heart at Love day and then act like nothing happened!). There was nothing else, only Lord Valdomeri wrath and Pappy Pottey's true feelings for Him. 

_ A/N This is so messy I know! This is my first time writing! Sorry! _

\---

We now turn out headlights to full beam in order to gaze forward though the mists of time.

The light from them reflects off, not a deer, but a scene 10 years from now - 1 decade into the future.

Pappy Pottey enters the scene, but what's this? Darko Nalefore is there too… for some reason.

"Do you remember that thing that happened 10 years ago? The one that seemed like it would split us apart forever, but instead brought us closer than ever? That brought us......to each-other?"

"The time with the Fool's Stone?" 

"Yes!"

"Oh, yes right"

"It's hard to believe what happened isn't it? What happened and what it led to"

"Yes my sweetness" said Darko Nalefore, giving Pappy Pottey a kiss.

"Now that I have remembered it again I will never forget it."

"It was pretty life changing."

So we now dim our headlights and reverse drive back to the presence, the mists closing back around the future and the camera of our mind drawing back to the world we know of as the now.

\---

Fortunately Snappy McSeverity, a “friend” of Pappy that haven't done much with Pottey’s sudden depression (for better or for worse) worked at a newspaper nowadays, and he used the database of the newspaper to find out home turf of Lord Valdomeri's ruffians. 

Their search led to a night club in the darkest and stormiest part of Swampwards. Pappy Pottey was a little hesitant to go. It was rather scary and it was dark and stormy in that secting of Swampwards plus his confusing feelings about the Lord. But the courage in him was greater than his fear because with his Magic he should be able to accomplish anything, right, Pappy Pottey thought to himself.

And Snappy McSeverity would join Pappy Pottey.

So not to fall out of fashion they both donned their most gothyest clothing. Pappy Pottey had to admit that Snappy McSeverity looked kind of sexy in that outfit of his. But Pappy Pottey didn't dare to comment on that (Pappy Pottey had only just discovered his weird taste of evil looking guys, and was a little anxious over that. He would say that he was worried what his friends would think about it, but what friends? He remembered. There was nothing else other than Lord Valdomeri’s existence and Snappy McSeverity’s looks) 

Pappy Pottey instead poured down his soul into his make-up. He bore gorgeous blood-rose colored finger nails with black streaking zig-zags and gave Snappy McSeverity matching treatment. Snappy McSeverity eternally bored eyes met Pappy Pottey's and for a moment they were both knew...that looked great with this style hot dang they need to dress like this more often.

Then they went off and defeated Lord Valdomeri!

_ A/N Yea quite sudden, but we have a ship to work with! Plus something is happening... _

\--

Meanwhile, back in the future, Pappy Pottey and Darko Nalefore were enjoying with each other in a casual game of Q-ditch, with its brooms and flying spheres, and, like, a net somewhere…

_ A/N I can’t write sports OTL _

Darko Nalefore was distracted though, thinking back to the past. We join him on his flashback, a flashback to our story in the present......

\--

And now, with that, we once again turn our head brains to the future, stepping forward down the road of time and walking for 10 years until we get to the place in time which this takes place.

Pappy Pottey and Darko Nalefore were just finishing their sport, which was a good game!

“That was good” said Darko Nalefore.

"Yes, yes it was" said Pappy Pottey.

"You seemed a little distracted most of the time thought… Not your normal energetic self"

"Yes...sorry about that. I was thinking back to a decade ago, when I first realized how my friends truly were, and how I found my thing...and then how I met you for the first time. You were what I needed all along. The missing jigsaw piece to my heart in which you were the key to unlock”

"And our love grew together from that moment to blossom into the great tree that it is today"

"I love you Pappy Pottey my irresistibleness"

"I love you too Darko Nalefore -my better and hotter half.

And they smiled the smile of lovers at each-other, as we fade out into the sunset

\---

But just when they were going back to their home, they stood before the place Lord Valdomeri had been assembleing his forces. It was the gateway to another dimension! And finally they got confirmation for what they had been expected all along... Lord Valdomeri.... was a Dark Master!

But that did not deter him. Pappy Pottey could press on and 70 seeing his courage, his friend Snappy McSeverity and his lover Darko Nalefore also found the strength in themselves to push themselves to the limit.

But then they heard a loud noise, like the stamping of feet or like a bad car engine or when they try to make the ground flat enough, so they can build a side-walk or Kirby with the sing ability. All around them, Darkness Blobs appeared!

Lord Valdomeri had them. And Pappy Pottey knew that what he was going to do with them, it wasn't going to be pretty!

But then Pappy Pottey saw pure white wings sprouting from his bottom. Where had once been the golden and silver tattooes, Pappy Pottey had wings!

Pappy Pottey spread them out before him and stretched them. They crackled with power. They were at least 5 meters in windspan. 

Pappy Pottey then turned to Lord Valdomeri. He gawked in awe at him. It was a power he had not seen before.

"This power," Lord Valdomeri said, "This power is... I have never... seen... such power."

Even Gin Whiskey, that was kidnapped by the Dark Master, looked in awe at him. And then she said what everyone (including him) had been thinking but didn't dare to say: "You're... you're... the..."

"Say it” Pappy Pottey said "Tell the truth, I can take it!" Pappy Pottey said as he felt the burning nerves in his body floating in his stomach. 

"The Strongest Warrior!," said Lord Valdomeri in absolute and utter awe. "This I... I never have seen before"

_ A/N This is my fic I can do whatever I want. _

Darko Nalefore and Snappy McSeverity were just as much in awe. Though with Darko Nalefore, Pappy Pottey knew it was because he just loved him so much. When Pappy Pottey looked in his eyes, it was like Pappy Pottey was drowning in a puddle of the deepest of colors. 

Pappy Pottey stretched his wings further and light came from beneath them, engulfing everyone in the luminating light. The dark blobs had to hide their horrible feces beneath their wings as not to be smitten by the beauty of his light. 

Lord Valdomeri fell down on his knees and raised his arms in pain! “Please no! I beg you! Forgive me and let me live! And I won’t be evil no more!

And Pappy Pottey looked down upon him and Pappy Pottey was about to engulf him more with his rays but when Pappy Pottey saw it was hurting him, he stopped, getting those feeling again. No one deserved such a fate like that, more so if you felt that without him, your life was meaningless. Yet Pappy Pottey knew he had to burn the evil out of Lord Valdomeri, else it would return! Plus he had Darko and Snappy, and Sometimes, even Gin!. And so Pappy Pottey did. Before them the portal exploded in rays of light and blue and greens and cyans. It was a wondrous spectacle to behold!

Darko Nalefore ran into his arms and stared longingly in his eyes. He reached in for a kiss but Pappy Pottey wasn't ready for that yet. Then he fell down on his knees and said: "Will you marry me, my powerful warrior?" and Pappy Pottey said "yes!" and everyone, even Gin Whiskey who was still trapped in a darkness cage, cheered!

Then Pappy Pottey was crowned the Goth Warrior King of Swampwards, and he would live many many lives after this one with his lover.

And Gin stopped being kidnapped.

\---

This seems better than before! Making all the scenes make sense was a bit harder than expected, but there's nothing that some writing power and some author notes can help! Suddenly death of a character that comes back? It was a plot twist! Weird crushes? It just a phase, then they meet, and they get together! Whatever the ending was? It was my plan all along and I can do it because I am the author! And by I you meant Drawcia, because you need to keep the POV consistent, that's what a good author does!...or that's what it says in that one half read instruction manual before you found the generator- _ and you did it again… _

…

_ “I should generate more fics”  _ Drawcia says, ignoring the fact that is quite late at night already. Not like it was the first time she stays late for a work. Plus, she needs to fill her account with some material, right?

* * *

It was a beautiful morning at the base of the north point of Popstar, the sky was clear, the grass as green as it can and everything appointed for it to be a good day for productivity. Paintra was eating breakfast and listing off what she needed to take for today's reunion related to the “Art and Show Festival Project (Adeleine’s idea)(name not final)”. Being one of the oldest native, and having some experience in show managing because her previous home, the carnival museum at Lollipop Land, was exactly what the name implies, she was chosen with everything manager related, like choosing the times, who does what, who can be hired, and maybe help with the ideas and order related to the festival. But being just a project right now, her main priorities are focus and budget, so at least she needs some ideas related to such things. Easy Breezy.

But between her writing down and her toast, comes banging down a sleep deprived Drawcia that looks like she was stuck on an island for years, because, you know, is Popstar and you cannot have a normal day in Popstar...

_ “Paintra, sis, you NEED to see this! I GOT IT! Is Back!” _

_ “Drawcia, whatever it is, is too early…” _

_ “NO, YOU MUST! YOU NEED TO SEE THIS!” _

There’s no running away from this event. The one eye bag her sister has is so big and deep Paintra feels that it could work as a portal to Zero’s realm, mix that with her face, her way of acting and desperate yet exited voice, it simply makes her look scary, how is she keeping herself solid in this state? Probably chugging her pills or something, Paintra doesn’t know. But one thing is certain, if she wants to get free from this scary, sleep deprived, overly exited version of Drawcia, she has no other option but to follow her to her room.

Which, by the way, it looks like a mess.

Snacks wrappers in every place imaginable, the bed is disorderly and spread everywhere, a ton of glass cups...it was common for Drawcia’s room to be a mess with art elements and such but this was other level, it was like a feral Twister came with some trash and destroyed everything. But no, Drawcia did this, and for what reason?

_ “Look it at it! 6! Isn't it amazing?” _

For an overly zoomed page in her laptop, the only things visible were parts of a word and a lone 6 in the middle.

_ “Drawcia...what I am looking at?” _

_ “I GOT 6 HITS IN B04 FOR MY PAPPY X DARKO TIME WRAP FANFICTION!” _

Those were a bunch of words Paintra did not expect to hear from her eldest sister’s mouth

_ “So they are like...likes or something?” _

_ “Nope! Just views!” _

So she was interrupted from her breakfast and ideas, and brought here to this trash dump...because 6 people saw her sister Drawcia’s ...fanfic.

That one piece of hope she had yesterday related to her getting a new thing to do, is gone now. Paintra lost her sister to the art block and all it reminds is this weird, obsessive, and dirty shell…

Noticing that Drawcia got distracted by refreshing that site over and over again…

_ “7 HITS YES!” _

...Paintra decided to get her things as silently as possible and run away from this mess, Vividria left just recently, and as the Main Manager for the “Art and Show Festival Project (Adeleine’s idea)(name not final)”, she needed to talk about ideas with her second-in-command Vice Manager. Luckily, Vividria wasn’t so far away.

_ “VIVI! WAIT FOR ME!” _

She was run-floating as fast as she could. Even if Vivi wasn’t so far away, she was still far enough from home. At least she was heard.

_ “Why did you took so long?, did you wake up late or something? Or was breakfast that great?” _

_ “No no no! This… this is going to be weird but, I was eating breakfast and, like, suddenly, Drawcia called me out to see a number in her laptop and... it was so bizarre? Like, Drawcia is writing fanfiction now! Can you believe that? Someone like _ **_her_ ** _ writing  _ **_fanfiction_ ** _! Her room was filled with trash, and she looked so weird yet the idea of “Drawcia writing fanfiction” sound so funny for me, like creepy and weird yet funny, is just so weird for her to be like that, and then-” _

_ “Can you  _ **_stop_ ** _ talking about _ **_her_ ** _!” _

That sentence was unusually loud and bitter from someone as calm as Vivi. It wasn’t a yell, but it was so sudden, everything around them just became quiet. Paintra was left  befuddled, whatever she was telling her at the moment was lost, which it may have been a good thing, is Vividria’s reaction was anything to go by. She was about to answer something, doubting herself if she should, but the youngest one said something first.

_ “I-I’m sorry, I-I...just...anxious about...whatever’s Ado plans are a-and...maybe we could talk about...that instead?” _

Paintra could see through her lying, but something inside her told her that may, just maybe, she should go on with her lie and don’t force something else that everyone may regret on the long run.

_ “Oh, you are right! Sorry! Weird morning after all…” _

_ “I understand! Anyway, should we talk about budget, or plans to convince King Dedede about it? Or if you want, let’s talk about something else that isn't art or project or... _ **_her_ ** _ related... I heard the Waddle café is planning to do a Spring event when it comes, and I haven’t finished tasting the Winter menu!” _

Paintra could not ignore the slight bitterness in Vivi’s tone when She-shall-not-be-named-right-now was referenced, that made her worry that something is going on between them, and she haven’t noticed; or worst, she is at fault for making whatever is going on “more of a disaster” than it should. But there is not time for that, and she was feeling a bit tired from the run-floating, the fact she didn’t finish her breakfast and everything else.

_ “Yeah...the last one sounds good…” _

* * *

Drawcia was still in the same position as she was when Paintra left. After hours and hours of generating, dealing with lag, editing and a 100% -planned-power-nap in the middle, she was harvesting the results of her magnificent plan to get back in her game. 15 people passed by and read her first and most popular work, while the others were lagging nearby with 10, 6, and 3 hits. Maybe is slow hours? What time is it anyway?... It doesn’t matter thought, as when she refreshed the page for the “Idon’tevenknow” time, there it was:

1 like.

That beautiful red heart of appreciation and validation is all what Drawcia needed all this time. It felt like a cold drink after being thirsty for centuries.

And she wanted, no,  **needed** more of it.

Is time to make more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read and edited that auto generated fic myself, it was a horrible experience I do not recommend  
> but I can't stop now, can I?


End file.
